This invention relates to the HyS cycle which one of is one of three primary hydrogen production methods that were being developed for the US Department of Energy (DOE) Office of Nuclear Energy (DOE-NE) under the NHI. The technology holds enormous promise for using a high-temperature heat source for hydrogen production.